coisasdeirmasfandomcom-20200213-history
Tendes de actuar, Parte 2
Tendes de actuar, Parte 2 é o episódio 1 da temporada 4 da série Coisas de Irmãs e o episódio 25 em total. Estreou-se em 0 de janeiro do 2018. Argumento O episódio começa com uma explicação o que aconteceu no episódio anterior com as cenas mais importantes. Numa rua de Bàrcinon, no planeta Teremedó, a Mila acorda no chão e começa a andar para saber onde está. Está a ver que os carros são diferentes aos da Terra, e a cidade também é um pouco diferente. Ela pergunta a uma senhora: “Qual cidade é esta?”, e a senhora diz que isto é Bàrcinon, mas que agora tem pressa e tem de ir-se embora. A Mila ainda não sabe onde se encontra, e pergunta a outra senhora: “Onde está a polícia?”. A senhora pergunta-lhe por que é que ela quer falar com a polícia, e se houve algum problema. Ela nota que o sotaque dos cidadãos desta cidade é diferente e não percebe algumas palavras, no entanto diz: “Quero ir a Barcelona, por favor”. A senhora diz em M2: “¿Vols aná a la Ṭerra? Nw se poṭ, nzsalṭras nw xi pzdem aná pe nzs wán przxibiṭ…”, mas a Mila diz: “Eu sou da Terra, alguém me pode levar lá?”. A senhora diz: “¿Ṭu eṭs lada Ṭerra? Ya veḣ, ṭens k’aná a Pulá, p’eys sôn lzs ke mane§an akesṭas kosas, junṭ and ľanṭiġa ḞEḞ. Ṭens k’aġaḟá le meṭrz i aná a ľesṭació ke’s diw Pulá. ¿M’enṭens?”, e a Mila diz: “Um bocadinho”. A senhora diz: “Mold bê, le meṭrz esṭá ayá. ¡Adèu!”. Quando chega ao metro, a Mila pergunta: “Qual linha vai à estação Pula?”, e um senhor diz: “¡Ula! ¿İnṭenṭas aná a Pulá? ¡Las lînias 6, 7, 12, 13 i les SṬK!”. E a Mila chega a Pulá… Na 07, o 0 diz ao Josep Maria 22 que estão a receber uma mensagem desde Teremedó. Põem-no no ecrã, e uns oficiais de Pulá dizem que encontraram duas humanas, uma rapariga que se chama Mila e a sua mãe, María Natividad, e querem voltar para Barcelona. A oficial pergunta se podem levá-las para a Terra, mas o 22 diz: “A Terra está a ter problemas, uns alienígenas estão a vir e o planeta destruir-se-á se não fizermos algo cedo. Fizestes bem tendo-as em Pulá, nós viremos buscá-las e elas ficarão connosco a bordo da nossa nave. Agora vimos!”, e fecha o telefonema. O 0 diz ao 22: “Tens um plano para fazeres com que a Terra volte à normalidade?” e o 22 diz: “Não, o teu irmão não sempre tem a solução a tudo…”. Quando a 07 chega a Teremedó, a Mila e a sua mãe são transportadas a bordo, e a 07 volta à Terra. O 22 pergunta à Mila: “Como é que estáveis no meu planeta?” e a Mila diz: “Não o sei, eu só lembro que estava na tua nave e de repente acordei numa rua do teu planeta. Só posso dizer-te isto!”. O 22 diz que tiveram problemas na Terra, o planeta está a ser invadido por alienígenas e vórtices, e não sabem como podê-lo-ão arranjar. Mas por enquanto têm de fazer uma reunião na sala de reuniões. Os oficiais da 07 começam a sua reunião, mas não sabem o que têm de fazer. De repente o Robert transporta-se à sala de reuniões, e diz: “Já que tendes os vossos escudos desactivados, pude vir cá falar convosco. Acho que temos um grande problema, mas tenho de dizer-vos que precisareis da minha ajuda se quiserdes que todo volte à normalidade. Por isto tenho um plano!”. O 22 pergunta-lhe o que têm de fazer, e o Robert diz que têm de voltar ao passado e depois têm de criar uma simulação da Terra para levarem os alienígenas que invadiram a Terra e que abriram a fissura entre os dois planetas. O 22 pergunta onde é que eles têm de criar a simulação, e o Robert diz que criarão esta simulação numa bola de transporte do Universo Espelho, mas mais grande onde caberão todos os alienígenas, e a seguir enviá-los-ão mais uma vez ao seu mundo utilizando um objecto que ele tem. Os oficiais da 07 estão conformes, e fá-lo-ão assim. O Robert também diz que os pode ajudar com o reparo da energia da nave, e depois voltará de novo à Terra. Ele também diz que a Andrea, o Jordi Alejos García, o Yusma e a Lola estão imunizados aos regressos ao passado, e já que o Yusma morreu e a Lola não lembra nada de quando era a İhi, eles dois não voltarão. O 22 diz que são notícias más ao saber que o Yusma e a İhi do Universo Espelho morreram, e o Robert vai-se embora. A 07 já está de novo totalmente operativa, e os oficiais da nave preparam-se para fazerem o regresso ao passado. Mas dantes falam com a Mila, e perguntam-lhe se ela quer lembrar tudo ou não. A Mila diz que padeceu muito desde que conheceu o segredo do 22, e por isso quereria que não tivesse acontecido nada. Portanto, quer esquecer tudo. O 22 percebe-o, teletransporta a Mila e a sua mãe à Terra e prepara o regresso ao passado. Na Terra, a Mila surpreende-se porque todas as ruas estão cheias de alienígenas, e no céu há naves a voar. A gente está muito assustada, e todos correm e gritam. Os alienígenas só andam pelas ruas de todas as cidades, e em Barcelona os Mossos ďEsquadra e a Guàrdia Urbana tentam acalmar a gente. A Mila entra com a sua mãe no seu apartamento, à espera que os oficiais da 07 activem o regresso ao passado. Mas no apartamento, a colega da Mila não está, e há um vórtice que vai para outro planeta, o planeta dos alienígenas. A Mila acha que a sua colega de apartamento foi absorvida pelo vórtice, e agora está num lugar desconhecido do planeta alienígena. A Mila vai à sua habitação e fica lá. Na 07, o 22 diz que já é o momento de activarem o regresso ao passado, mas o super-computador não tem toda a energia necessária para fazê-lo. Por isso têm de reiniciar o super-computador. Fazem-no, e activam o regresso ao passado para desfazerem todo o mal na Terra… Após o regresso ao passado, os oficiais da 07 têm outro problema: a Carla da Terra não quer colaborar com eles, já que ela pensa que tudo isto é muito perigoso, e quer informar a polícia. O 22 diz-lhe que a polícia da Terra não pode fazer nada contra esta ameaça que ultrapassa os poderes de qualquer humano. A Carla diz que ela igualmente dirá todo à polícia, e a Carla da FEF com uma seringa injecta Retcon ao seu dobro, e diz aos outros que ela sabe muito bem que o seu dobro causará problemas se a deixarem voltar à Terra. Também diz que tinha preparado esta seringa com Retcon dantes, já que sabia o que o seu dobro pensava. O 0 diz que o percebe, e o 22 diz que a prova acabou e o resultado é que a Carla da Terra não é de confiança. Agora o que têm de fazer é teletransportar a Carla da Terra em casa sua, antes de notarem os seus pais que a sua filha não está em casa. Os oficiais da FEF certificam-se de que a Carla da Terra não lembre nada do que aconteceu com os alienígenas que invadiram a Terra, e activam o teletransportador para levá-la para casa. Em casa da Carla, os seus pais não notaram nada, e ela acorda sem lembrar nada do que aconteceu antes do regresso ao passado. Na 07, os oficiais da nave chegam à conclusão que precisarão doutra pessoa para ajudá-los como parte da equipa. A 07 recebe um telefonema do Robert, quem diz que tem uma esfera de 15 quilómetros dentro duma bola de transporte que ao mesmo tempo está numa segunda bola de transporte. As bolas de transporte amplificam o que há dentro mil vezes. Dentro desta esfera de 15 quilómetros pensam pôr todos os alienígenas que tinham invadido a Terra. Os oficiais da 07 preparam esta esfera grande, e o Robert apanha um objecto que abrirá uma fissura entre o planeta alienígena e o interior da esfera, em vez de conectar com a Terra. Mas têm de levar a esfera ao pólo norte da Terra e fazê-lo lá, porque é lá que este objecto que manipula fissuras funciona. O Robert transporta-se ao pólo norte e o 22 e o 0 também vão mas com as suas formas virtuais, para evitar sentir o frio do pólo norte. Quando chegam todos ao pólo norte, o Robert faz o seu trabalho, entra à esfera, abre a fissura e leva todos os alienígenas ao interior da esfera. O Robert sai da esfera e diz que o trabalho está feito, portanto podem levar a esfera para o espaço e deixá-la viajar sem rumo pelo espaço profundo, perdida. O 22 diz que isto seria como matá-los, mas o Robert diz que não podem fazer nada com os alienígenas, e mais cedo ou mais tarde estes alienígenas poderão voltar ao seu planeta mediante as fissuras. O 22 diz que poderiam levar a esfera para Teremedó e guardá-la ali, já que assim não estariam expostos aos perigos do espaço. O Robert diz que está conforme e vai-se embora. No covil da regenta Andrea, chega a Andrea numa bola de transporte e senta-se numa cadeira, e tem um recipiente na mão. Neste recipiente há o pénis cortado do Yusma, e a Andrea diz: “Será o meu troféu”. A Andrea põe o recipiente com o pénis do Yusma numa estante, e vai para a elevador para ir a casa sua. Quando chega ao seu andar, encontra a Melina que a está a esperar, e diz-lhe que gostaria de falar com ela. Elas duas voltam ao covil da Andrea, onde a Melina lhe diz que quer colaborar com ela e formar uma equipa. A Andrea diz-lhe: “Mas tu não trabalhavas para o Jordi Alejos García?”, e a Melina diz que sim, mas agora quer trabalhar directamente para o superior dele, isto é, a regenta Andrea. A Andrea está conforme, mas diz: “Diz-me a verdade: gostas de mim, não é assim?” e a Melina diz: “Por que pensas isto?”. Então a Andrea começa a aproximar-se da Melina devagar, diz-lhe: “Porque sou irresistível…” e dá-lhe um beijo. A Melina diz: “Qual será a nossa missão?” e a Andrea diz: “Tudo o que te disser ou o que fizermos em segredo, não lho poderás dizer ao Jordi Alejos García, está bem?”. A Melina só move a cabeça para dizer que sim, e a Andrea ensina-lhe um objecto. A Melina pergunta-lhe o que é este objecto, e a Andrea diz que é uma máquina que serve para tomar o controlo do corpo do 22. A Andrea diz: “Será um segredo que só saberás tu…”, e ela e a Melina dão-se um beijo mais longo… Num lugar da cidade de Barcelona do Universo Espelho, o dobro da Mila está a fazer um discurso às raparigas que faziam parte do exército do Yusma, dizendo que apesar de que o Yusma morreu, a luta contra a regenta Andrea ainda não acabou, portanto têm de seguir a missão que ele tinha começado: têm de parar a Andrea. Para conseguirem este objectivo, têm de falar com os oficiais da 07 e formar uma equipa, já que eles ainda os podem ajudar a parar a Andrea. A Mila do Universo Espelho diz que ela falará com o 22 e os seus, e as outras raparigas têm de repartir-se o trabalho e colocar-se em lugares estratégicos para enganarem a sua inimiga, isto é, a Andrea. Enquanto isso, no seu covil, a Andrea está a observar tudo e diz: “Não podeis fazer nada contra mim, apanhar-vos-ei e matar-vos-ei como insectos que sois. Ide-vos à merda!”. Depois a Melina diz: “Quando é que tu começarás a tua missão de controlares o corpo do 22?” e a Andrea diz: “Quando for o momento oportuno. Por enquanto o que farei é vigiar todos os seus movimentos, ver o que faz e saber em todo momento onde é que ele se encontra. Quando chegar o momento de controlar o seu corpo, toda a sua equipa cairá e poderei dizer que a minha vingança terá sido um sucesso…”. A Melina diz: “Onde está o Jordi Alejos García?” e a Andrea diz: “Ele já não é importante…”, e o episódio acaba-se aqui. Categoria:Episódios ca:Heu ďactuar, 2a Part en:You Must Act, Part II es:Tenéis que actuar, Parte 2 fr:Vous devez agir, Partie 2 gl:Tedes que actuar, Parte 2 it:Dovete agire, parte 2 ro:Trebuie să acţionaţi, parte 2 ru:Вы должны действовать, Часть 2